


The First Step

by Acaranna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barrista-AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hated his job six days out of seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to slowly bring my tumblr stuff over to this lovely side. 
> 
> This was written for a prompt from the lovely [ hale-to-my-stilinski](http://hale-to-my-stilinski.tumblr.com/) and was my first step into this fandom. So yeah. Be gentle.^^
> 
> It hasn't been beta-read so if you find mistakes - let me know. Thanks and Enjoy!

Derek hated his job at ‘Hale’s Coffee’ six days out of seven. It wasn’t the work that made him want to bang his head against the wall. It weren’t his co-workers who made him want to kill something. He would concede that on some days it  _w_ as Laura and on others it  _was_  Peter, who drove him up the wall. But all in all they weren’t even close to the real reason for his constant bad mood.

No, it was mainly the giggly high-school girls, who crowded the shop on the days he was working behind the counter and not back in the kitchen, creating the some of the warm snacks they prepared for lunch and dinner timer. They would try to flirt with him, slip him their number, try to  _make him_  slip them  _his_  number. Too much make-up, too red lips, high-pitched giggles that were supposed to be  _cute_  but were annoying more than anything.

But Derek had learned to control his facial expression and now he only showed polite friendliness whenever there was a customer. Most of them were regulars, especially from the local high-school and surrounding offices. He made sure to remember the orders from the exhausted and over-worked men and women, who rushed down for their short lunch-break, trying to get a bit of energy and vitality back.

He never remembered the orders from the high-school girls though, even if it would make the time he had to talk to them much shorter. If he started to do the coffees and hot chocolates from memory he feared that they would think he was interested in them. Which he definitely was not.

Except for one person. A regular, who was studying History at the college which was actually about half an hour away from the coffee-shop. He almost never came without his best friend and sometimes even with a whole entourage. Derek hadn’t been happy about the bubbly new customer at first but over time he had found that he liked listening to the lively stories the boy always told while he waited for his order.

“Hey Derek, your crush is back!” Laura whisper-yelled at him from where she had taken over the counter for a moment while he had to look at a problem with the dish-washer. Derek felt the blood rushing into his cheeks and he frowned over to where his sister was grinning.

“He’s not my crush!” he growled back at her but still rushed through washing his hands and wiping them on his apron.

“You tell yourself that!” Laura laughed and made her way back into the kitchen. Derek made sure to ignore her even if his face was still suspiciously warm.

“Hey Derek! Good to see you, man!” Derek had to fight off the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. It was the same greeting he got every time the young man came in.

“Hey Stiles,” he replied gruffly, knowing that his ears were bright red. Laura wasn’t that wrong, when she called Stiles his  _crush_ , but she didn’t need to know that. “Your usual?” He didn’t even wait for the other man to agree before he turned around to prepare the hot-chocolate with caramel and mint-syrup, topped with whipped cream and a light cinnamon dusting.

“You know it, Derek,” Stiles laughed and, from the sounds of it, started to dig around in his bag-pack. Something crashed to the ground, followed by a curse and more digging. Just as Derek was turning around with Stiles’ chocolate, he heard the ‘whoop’ of success. It was a sound he had heard pretty often from the younger man, especially around exam-weeks.

“Say, Derek,” Stiles started, only to look down onto the counter, with bright red cheeks. “You’re driving a Camaro, so I’m assuming you like fast cars, right?” Derek was surprised but nodded. He set the chocolate down onto the counter and ignored the annoyed looks he got from a group of girls behind Stiles. They could wait.

“See, I have two tickets to the car-show, next week,” Stiles’ usually sure voice wavered slightly and the blush deepened. “And I thought, that you might want to go there with me. It’s okay, if you don’t. I mean, why would you. I wouldn’t go with me, if I were you, but I just thought, you know …”

Derek grinned softly and reached out with one hand. He grabbed Stiles flailing hand and pulled it close, effectively cutting off Stiles’ rambling. His cheeks grew hot once again.

“Shut up, Stiles,” he growled quietly and plucked one of the tickets out of Stiles’ hand. “I’d love to go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment - either here or [here](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
